Burning Desire
by HalfwayHome
Summary: While in Neverland, Emma and Regina are separated from the others but find themselves in the company of a stranger who ends up hurting the search for Henry by enabling the attraction between the two women in a surprising way.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Burning Desire**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Once'. **

**Summary: While in Neverland, Emma and Regina are separated from the others but find themselves in the company of a stranger who ends up hurting the search for Henry by enabling the attraction between the two women in a surprising way.**

**A/N: Third time is the charm. Here it is - I enjoy writing, I know I'm not great and I don't use a beta but I still enjoy doing it. This site, while I have met some great people on here, I have dealt with a lot of negativity towards me and my writing by people who put WAY too much effort in trying to tear me down. I get there are people out there that just want to be downright nasty because they have nothing better to do or don't enjoy my writing. But please, focus your energy on something more positive than doing something negative. There's no need to be rude. **

**My previous stories that are completed are getting a serious overhaul. In time, I hope to have the COMPLETED stories back up again. So, please, don't ask about them. When they are ready they will go back up. Until then, this story has been something I've worked on for some time but changed it to fit more with the current Neverland dealings and whatnot. I have this story finished but I will post the chapters every few days, most likely.**

**To the fans that enjoy my writing - thank you. There are so many positive people out there that I wish I could thank every single one of you personally but I really do appreciate all those that have stuck with me. Thank you!**

**If you don't like my writing or stories, don't read them, please. **

* * *

Neverland was a strange and large piece of land that had to be explored this way. Hook had been there before but he seemed unsure of it now. The land had changed almost magically, according to him. Places he remembered weren't there, things were moved around. Everything was different. Rumple didn't know it well either which left them all scratching their head in worry. It wasn't safe for any of them and after a huge argument resulting in Emma almost punching her father in the face and Hook choking Rumple with his one hand, well it was actually best that ragtag team went separate ways in exploring the foreign land.

Everyone would have rather gone by themselves after the fight but after much discussion it ended up with Hook and Rumple going one way which made the four others assume only one would come back alive. Mary Margaret and David went another way even though Mary Margaret begged her daughter to come with her but Emma didn't want Regina to be stuck with David.

Considering the argument and near result of David getting punched by Emma because of the man sticking his foot in his mouth over speaking harshly about the former Evil Queen. It had to be Emma and Regina. The sorceress had been stunned by Emma's stepping up and almost fighting for her honor. No one but Daniel had done such a thing but Emma always stepped up and protected her. The feeling of Emma doing such a thing always left a fluttering in Regina's heart. Mary Margaret and David didn't understand it but neither were blind to the fact that Emma and Regina had grown close during this wild journey.

Too close for Mary Margaret's taste.

With no real plan but to explore the land for that day and meet back at the Jolly Roger before sundown. The groups of two set off into the forest with no real thought on whether any of them would come back. Maybe it was a stupid idea but of course, the two idiots were running the show and everyone else was long for the ride.

XxX

Emma and Regina had been silent for most of the way. There had been no sign of life in the direction they went and both knew it had been a few hours since they left the others. Frustration overcame them both but they kept their cool knowing that if either one lost their head it wouldn't be a good thing. What they needed was to work together if they were going to find Henry and make it out of that land alive.

"You didn't have to do that." Regina finally broke the silence. Emma looked over her shoulder noticing the woman struggling a bit over a fallen tree. Reaching out, Emma took the woman's hand and helped her over the large limb. It was the knightly thing to do, of course.

"What?"

"Stand up for me like that to your father."

Emma released the woman's hand as soon as Regina found her footing again. There was an awkward moment before a slight flash of magic seeped between their fingers. Brown and green eyes peered at the small tendrils of magic mixing between their hands for a moment. This wasn't the first time that happened. Since they saved Storybrooke together and Emma sheepishly asked Regina one night on the Jolly Roger to help her get a handle on the simple ways of using the magic inside her. They both found the magic within them both mingling together at the slightest touch.

Whenever it happened now neither paid any mind to it but they felt it. They knew it was _something. _

Emma shrugged, "You know better than me what he's like. Sometimes he talks before he thinks."

"Well, that does run in your family." Regina smirked in response.

Normally, if the two were back in Storybrooke and it was a year ago and something like that was said by Regina; Emma would have snapped back or said something just as snarky. But now - things were different. Now, Emma laughed.

The smirk Regina held slipped before a serious look crossed her face, a grateful one. Licking her lips, her voice lowered, "Still, thank you, Emma."

"Anytime, your majesty."

The two locked in on a gaze again, which was always so easy since Emma found herself entranced by those brown eyes. She had no idea Regina was just as entranced by her greenish blue ones. A flutter erupted in both of their chests. Neither really knew what to say now or what to do whenever that happened. They almost seemed frozen in the moment.

Lately, there had been these little moments between them. It was hard to explain but they knew something was changing between them. A friendship had been forged but it almost felt like even that was evolving into something more. The feeling may have always been there and although they both had an idea of what it was neither wanted to acknowledge it.

They just couldn't.

"We should keep going." Emma tore her eyes from those gorgeous brown ones that blinked away as soon as Emma broke eye contact.

"Yes, of course."

XxX

"We should turn back. It's getting late." Regina stated somberly.

The sun was setting and Emma knew they weren't going to make it back to the Jolly Roger before everyone else. Their little excursion proved useless. It felt as though they were walking around in circles. If they had been surrounded by just sand and sun it'd feel like they were lost in the desert but instead it was a forest that was filled with magical creatures flying around them.

When a few of the small creatures that seemed like something from that damn fairytale book of Henry's came flying around Emma the blonde started swinging her sword around like an idiot. Regina found herself nearly doubled over in a fit of giggles at the blondes attempt at 'fighting' the 'evil, dangerous flying devil lightening bugs'. They were actually harmless but Emma had no idea until Regina told her. Regina even held a few in her hand and talked to them like they were someone's pet. They were merely curious of Emma and Regina but Emma preferred to keep her distance from them.

"Do you think we could have set up camp here and stayed the night instead of going all the way back to the boat? I mean, this is just stupid. If we go this way again tomorrow we'll be here at this time again and have to do the same thing. It doesn't make sense to turn back and waste more energy doing the same thing tomorrow, you know?" Emma rattled off with a heavy breath.

Regina tried to stifle a yawn but failed, "Honestly, I don't know. You are right though. We'll just end up in this same area again tomorrow. But we don't know this place. I've never been here before and we haven't even seen a single living soul all day."

"Unless you count your new friends those devil fireflies."

A chuckle slipped from Regina's lips as she took a seat on a tree stump. She was exhausted and really didn't want to head back but didn't know if it was safe to stay where they were.

Emma stuck her sword in the ground and took a seat on a log just beside the stump Regina was perched on. Silence overtook them both as they admired the quiet and calm surroundings. Regina noted how the trees, the forest, was far different than the Enchanted Forest. There was something more magical to the place.

With their silence, they didn't want to bring up Henry or the fear of not finding him or finding him and it be...

Shaking the terrible thoughts off, Emma turned towards the brunette who was surely thinking the same thing. All there was now was finding their son and surviving. It was scary but it wasn't as scary knowing they were in it together.

"It's kind of beautiful here." Emma whispered, she noticed Regina smile lightly with a nod.

"I've always heard stories of this land. It is beautiful but there are so many mysteries here, along with Pan and his Lost Boys, there are other things to fear," Regina replied with a soft look, "But yes, it is beautiful here."

Emma's eyes stared intensely at the beauty before her in an admiring way. Regina found Emma doing that more and more but she liked that. She liked the way Emma looked at her. It wasn't a perverted, leering look but an intense, welcoming and all too exciting way that made Regina want to feel so much more. For so long Regina closed herself off because of losing Daniel but Emma was nudging her way in to her little world. And even her heart.

"Yeah, I guess beauty and fear sometimes go together." Emma pondered aloud as Regina found herself overthinking what the blonde was getting at. Emma however, covered her tracks and said, "Maybe we should set up camp for the night."

"Your parents will worry."

"I'm sure they've been worrying all day." Emma sighed. She knew Mary Margaret and David were probably too busy freaking out over the fact that Emma was all alone with Regina for an entire day in a foreign land. It was hard to explain to those two about how there was nothing to fear with Regina now. But David and Mary Margaret saw the Evil Queen while Emma saw Regina, the woman who raised their son. There was a clear difference and although Emma had worried about putting trust into the former Evil Queen she quickly realized there was no need for that worry. They wanted the same thing and there was no need to fight against one another when Henry's life hung in the balance.

"Yes, I do believe you are right on that, dear."

A twig snapped not far off in the distance. Emma's head snapped in that direction. A warm glow from the setting sun made it still easy to see in the distance. The trees weren't so close together to hide anything and with the strange firefly creatures swirling around in the air, Emma could see clearly. Yet, she couldn't see what was making the noises of snapping twigs.

Easing to her feet slowly she grabbed her sword and held her arm out in a way to keep Regina back. To protect her. Regina heard a twig snap then and stood to her feet as well but Emma held her back, completely on guard. Magic worked in this land but it wasn't reliable and hard to control. Regina and Emma had tried their hand at using their magic but it was all over the place. Regina knew it had to do with the magic swirling in the air from Neverland. Regina using her magic to protect them would prove difficult but if need be, she'd try.

Another snap of a twig and before either of them knew it, a man stood before them both with a wide smile.

Emma put herself completely in front of Regina then. Her green eyes stared at the mystery mans bright blue ones. But they faltered as she soon took in what he was wearing.

Standing tall with all white hair he looked to be maybe in his forties; not that old even with his white hair. His face was young and his wild, bright blue eyes showed no look of danger but excitement. A long black coat that came to his thighs, a delicate red button up shirt underneath and black slacks with actually, nice black shoes. Regina swore they were Gucci which made no sense. He dressed like someone from the world Emma had grown up in.

"Hello." He greeted them both, his smile was pure and held no kind of danger but that didn't stop Emma from aiming her sword at him.

"Who the hell are you? Where'd you come from?" Emma asked in a very-Charming way.

"Here and there." He waved his hand around before peeking over Emma's shoulder. His eyes zeroed in on Regina and she could have sworn she had seen him before.

"Hello, your majesty." The man bowed in a smooth and impressive manner.

Emma looked over her shoulder to find Regina's eyes wide but also with a look of pondering. The blonde could tell Regina knew he was familiar but there was no recognition.

"We've met before." Regina stated softly as the man nodded in response.

"Long ago, before your innocence was taken from you by your mother and Rumplestiltskin. Once, long ago." He smiled as he held up a finger before looking back at Emma, "I mean no harm to either of you. That would defeat the purpose of this entirely."

Emma, thoroughly confused by his nonsense, made her look back to Regina who was now staring at the ground. His words about Cora and Gold had an effect on her and Emma felt her heart wrench in her chest at the utter look of sadness and pain on Regina's face. The man noticed this and knew he may have been slightly harsh but it was for good measure and he was able to read the concern and care Emma held on her face for Regina. Something so simple as that revealed so much.

"What do you want?" Emma spoke up finally, seeing that she had to take the reins here, "Are you involved with our son being taken? Do you know where Henry is?"

"No," He replied simply, "Henry is none of my concern but I will assure you both he is alright from what I've heard but I'm not involved with what happened to him."

"Wait, what have you heard? How do you know that? What the hell do you know?" Emma grew fierce with each word. Her sword extended and she looked like a lioness ready to attack her prey.

"I know things. Just rest your head the boy is fine." The man smiled. It wasn't meant to be mean but a comforting one which was useless to them. Emma opened her mouth but the man held up a hand to stop her, "Please, I don't have much time."

Emma growled. Regina snapped out of her daze and turned her gaze to the man, "What do you want then?"

"Nothing. I'm here to help." That smile of his, as true as it may be made Emma want to punch him in the face. He was talking in circles and knew about Henry but wasn't giving any real information up. Scratching her chin, Emma grew restless just as Regina did beside her.

"Where is our son?!" Regina snapped.

"Remember all those times when you both were fighting over whose son Henry really was?" The smile widened as he took a seat on a nearby log. Emma and Regina exchanged a look in fear at what the man was saying but he just chuckled, "He's my son! No, he's mine!" He changed his voice in a higher pitch like a woman's. They never really came to blows like that but yes, they had fought over Henry in such a way many times when Emma first came to Storybrooke.

"Now, you two are referring to him as OUR son. That's good. That's very good," He nodded, tapping his hands on his thighs in a rhythmic manner he smiled up at them, "The boy was meant to bring you two together. He has done that, now though, it's my turn to do what I need to do in the whole scheme of things it seems. I had hoped it wouldn't have to get to this point but alas, you two are very stubborn."

"Who the hell are you!?" Emma asked in annoyance. She could feel Regina seething behind her but still kept her back in a protective manner. The need to keep Regina far from harms way kicked into overdrive for Emma. Regina reached out lightly to Emma, her fingers resting against the blondes back that made the tension in the saviors back ease.

"We'll get to that soon enough but I do have a couple questions and I'd like for you both to be very honest with me."

"Yeah, I got a few questions myself but you know where our son is and I want to know what you know now!" Emma yelled out, her eyes burned furiously bright in the now darkening skies of Neverland. Regina found it hard to gather herself from the mans earlier words still but she let Emma take the lead on this one.

"I don't know where the boy is specifically but I know he is safe and not in any danger. He will be fine," The man pressed with a breath, "I promise you both that is all I know."

Emma's superpower, as rusty as it can be, was working and found him to be telling the truth. Frustrated, she dropped her sword to her side and looked back to Regina who kept her eyes on him still clearly trying to figure out who he was.

"The attraction between you two now, how strong is it?"

Emma's mouth opened in shock at the odd question. Regina's eyebrows rose in an almost comical way. The man looked entirely too serious as he waited for an answer from them. Instead, they remained stunned silent.

"The attraction was instant. The first moment you two laid eyes on each other it was like a spark but that was just the start. The spark ignited and from there it was..._something_, wasn't it?" His lips curled in a fascinated way. Emma shook her head, but no words came. Regina breathed and blinked. That was it.

"A desire." The man's smooth voice echoed throughout the forest. Emma swallowed the lump in her throat unable to even look at Regina. How could he know? Denial was not an option and for some reason Regina wasn't saying a word either.

"Desire by definition is to wish or long for," He stopped for a moment, his eyes looked between the silent women, "To crave." Standing up, he dusted off his black coat, "To want."

"Desire is a powerful thing." His eyes focused on Regina's brown ones, "But most ignore it and feel as though they don't deserve it or that it is just something that is a passing fancy. But desire rooted with attraction..." He flicked his wrist for emphasis as he spoke, "...attraction by definition, the more scientific definition, means a force acting mutually between particles of matter, tending to draw them together, and resisting their separation. Which to me, explains you two perfectly."

Emma willed herself to turn her gaze to Regina's finally. She had felt Regina's eyes on her and now the two locked in stare that said so much more than words ever could.

Mystery mans words, however, spoke volumes but how he knew such things about them both was the real question. Was he some kind of trickster? Was this a test or some kind of evil of Neverland working their magic on pulling Regina and Emma into some kind of trap?

"Attraction comes first, desire comes second and then love."

Hearing the L word broke the lingering look between Emma and Regina. Swallowing hard, both women looked to the man who held his hands behind his back as he said, "Love by definition means a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person."

"Thanks for all those definitions but..." Emma had to stop the man from going any further. Her mouth opened to speak but he held up a hand and shook his head interrupting her, "Emma, please, you're fooling yourself if you think you can deny what I am saying. This is what I do. This is my business. I know these things. I know how you both feel for one another. Since day one I've known but I just wanted honesty from you both now. How strong the attraction is for one another, the desire," Scratching his head, he stalled, "The love felt between you both."

He knew her name, he knew them, he knew how they truly felt for one another - this wasn't good.

"That is ridiculous." Regina found her voice finally, but her voice quivered, "There is no love between..." Her eyes looked to Emma who kept those green eyes far from hers.

Emma looked off in the distance not wanting to hearing Regina say those words and look into those brown eyes and see the honesty but instead, Regina faltered and Emma craned her head in surprise at the now silent former Queen.

With that pleased smile again, the man simply stated, "You're a terrible liar, your majesty."

"I've only loved one person in a romantic way such as you are describing and that is not..." But Regina couldn't say Emma's name then. Denying she felt anything for Emma like that was incredibly hard. Harder than anything Regina could ever imagine.

"You can't even finish that sentence because you know you feel for her. You may not accept the love you feel for her yet which is why I'm here." His eyes fell back on Emma's, "Both of you have trouble with love for another person in a romantic way. Love is hard for you both which is why I am here."

Regina grew weary of this conversation and was teetering on the edge of losing her shit. She ran a hand through her brown hair and said,"This is hardly the time or place for any of this."

"You two have spent far too much time on Henry. Arguing, fighting, pushing and pulling all because of him. But he is in no danger now," The man shook his head in his own frustration, "If you both continue this way without addressing the feelings between you two then it all falls apart. It all comes crumbling down and as much as you two are meant to be it can all fall apart if I don't step in."

"I'm not really a big believer in love and uh, what the hell are you talking about?" Emma stuttered out nervously. She couldn't even fathom the words this man was saying. Were they truthful? To Emma - yes. But that didn't mean she should embrace the honesty in his words. Not now.

"My true love is dead."

Emma and the man turned to Regina who looked so small. Addressing Daniel's death in front of these two in such a heated moment made the usually composed Queen feel so terrible. The thing that really got to her though was just how right Mystery Man's words were. She had been in denial for so long with her feelings for that obnoxious blonde but they were there. All this time. Love though. That was just too much for Regina to accept, especially if it was felt for Emma Swan.

Mystery man sighed feeling like he was failing in his mission.

"I told you once before he wasn't your true love. I should have known you wouldn't have listened to me back then."

Regina narrowed her eyes in anger, "Who _are _you?"

Staring up at the darkening sky, the man whispered, "My time is almost up."

"Good, because your deranged outlook on me and Regina and the whole English lesson on those _words_ has been fascinating and all but we really need to be going." Emma reached for Regina's hand but found the man holding up his hand again. Oddly enough, both women stopped in their tracks but not on their own accord. Magic from the man held them still. Regina hated the feeling of helplessness but having Emma's hand in hers gave her strength and a feeling of safety.

"They are more than words, Emma. You two have fallen so deeply for one another and although I've hoped that I wouldn't have to do this. I see I need to play my part I had hoped I didn't need to. Maybe not the perfect time but it must be done." Adjusting his coat with one hand he ran the other hand through his slicked back white hair, "We'll meet again but this push needs to be done. It'll be awkward for some time but just let it all happen. Do not restrain yourself or your feelings for one another. Fighting it will only make it worse."

Regina gripped Emma's hand tighter in fear but she shut her eyes with a deep breath when she felt Emma do the same.

Rubbing his hands together, the man smiled again as he kept doing with that perfect George Clooney-like smile. A swirl of red dust came from his hands as he used his fingers to manipulate the magic in his hands. His blue eyes looked up from his hands, "This isn't a spell. What this will do will bring the feelings to the surface. You may feel like you are losing control but love does that."

Still unable to completely move, Emma did her best to slide her eyes in Regina's direction. The move was meant to be comforting because she was scared and once she caught Regina's eyes she saw the fear in those brown eyes as well. Working hard just to squeeze Regina's hand again worked but whatever was going to happen now, it was happening to both of them.

"Oh and by the way, my name is Eros."

The name went over Emma's head but Regina's eyes widened in recognition.

The red swirling magic moved around them until everything went black. Well, more precisely - _red_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the kind words and comments. I truly do appreciate it and all the alerts, favorite and comments. Thank you all!**

**Things are going to start getting a little crazy now because of that damn Eros. It's going to get fun. As the story progresses it'll get a little more extreme between the girls.**

* * *

Strange noises echoed out in the distance. The warm sun beat down on her face slowly bringing the blonde to consciousness. Her eyes blinked open to find the trees of Neverland hanging around her. She felt refreshed from a wonderful night of sleep but Eros and what he had done entered her mind quickly.

Scrambling to sit up, the blonde coughed out a air of red, sparkly dust when she said, "Regina?"

Looking to her side she saw the beautiful brunette curled closely beside her sound asleep.

Placing a worried hand to her heart Emma smiled at the sight.

The normally put together former Mayor had a mess of twigs, leaves and other miscellaneous items from the forest in her hair and all over her body. Peering down at her own clothes Emma found the same to be said about her. Frowning, she dusted the debris off of her as well as she could before turning her attention back to the woman beside her.

Emma's hand reached out hesitantly brushing a few strands of hair from Regina's slumbering face. Her thumb ran tenderly around Regina's forehead without a thought. All the while Emma's heart pitter pattered like a school girl crush's would in her chest. Truthfully, Emma felt light. She felt different but she felt good which was much better than feeling bad.

"Regina."

An overwhelming urge to just pull the brunette in her arms and hold her close hit Emma like a ton of bricks but that wasn't the only urge Emma had at the moment.

Stirring, Regina finally awoke to find Emma staring down at her with a gaze that rocked her to her very core.

Pulling her hand back, Emma's voice was strained when she said, "Morning. You okay?"

Regina woke up quickly then not taking her time as Emma did. A quick nod from the brunette and she let her brown eyes scan her current surroundings before settling back in on Emma's intense gaze. With a cough Regina found red mist escaping her mouth which made Emma point out, "I did that too. I'm pretty sure that's not a good thing. What the hell did that guy do to us?"

The brunette noted how Emma didn't state the obvious on hearing the mans name. With a sigh, Regina peered down at her disheveled outfit. Still trying to gather herself the woman worked on brushing off the forest debris from her body but found Emma pulling a few twigs from her hair as well.

The blonde stated with a shrug, "It kind of looks like we've taken a roll around the forest during the night."

"And it looks as though a family of birds have taken to building a nest in your hair." Regina finally spoke with a shy smile.

The blonde patted around her blonde hair with a groan. Yes, it felt like there was maybe a few nests in her hair but she paid no attention to it.

"Well, at least we're in one piece even though that asshole put some kind of spell on us. He said it wasn't one but we both coughed up that red mist he had in his hands. And what the hell was it with all that babbling of love and desire!?"

"And attraction, dear. Don't forget the attraction."

Emma cocked her head in a dopey way that made Regina smile in the most beautiful kind of way.

"Yeah, right but it's not like any of what he said was true," Emma gulped, she was a terrible liar and knew Regina could see right through her, "But that guy was talking like he knew us and all that...about...us. And he knew about Henry! He said Henry was okay but who the hell was that guy!?"

Regina went to stand up on shaky legs while Emma babbled on. Almost tumbling over, Regina found Emma had jumped up and caught her without hesitation. The comforting hold from the blonde caused Regina to freeze. She didn't go stiff but she couldn't move away from the welcoming warmth from the savior. Regina's own thundering heart echoed loudly in her chest and she was sure Emma heard it.

"Eros is unable to lie. What he said about Henry was true and I'm sure you were able to tell he wasn't lying." Regina whispered.

The blonde opened her mouth but shut it quickly. Taking a new route, Emma asked, "You know him?"

"We've met before but I can't place where or remember when it happened."

Nodding, Emma sighed. She was frustrated and confused more now than ever. Finding Henry was the main plan but after that mystery guy appearing out of nowhere and going off on a tangent about love and such - all in regards to her and Regina - it was a little much.

Regina finally asked the contemplating blonde,"You don't know who Eros is, do you?"

Emma shook her head with a quizzical stare.

Regina had no idea how to approach it so she dipped her foot into the water slowly with a few simple words, "He is a God."

Emma's eyebrows scrunched together while her hands slipped from Regina's waist. The brunette stood comfortably now and instantly missed Emma's touch but kept her mind focused. Emma held a look that told Regina to go on.

"In your world Eros goes by another name but where I'm from he is simply known as Eros - the God of Love."

Emma's jaw dropped but she stayed silent. Her eyes widened and her mind raced wildly before Regina clarified, "Otherwise known as Cupid, in your world."

The disbelieving look on Emma's face grew comical with a snorted laugh. Scratching her mess of blonde hair, Emma kicked her feet around with a laugh, "He looked like Anderson Cooper not like a little naked cherub baby with a bow and arrow. That guy is not Cupid. Come on, Regina! I may be blonde but I'm not _that _blonde."

Regina crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive way. Emma instantly regretted where the conversation was going since things had been pretty great between them lately. They hardly fought anymore but Emma knew when the former Mayor was getting ready for a fight and that was exactly what was happening.

"Why would I lie about Eros being Cupid? What good does that do anybody? Especially us since he has an interest in whatever is going on here." Regina's words changed her hard demeanor. There was a shy look that quickly crossed her face as soon as she stated the obvious. Something had developed between them, whether or not it was all Eros pointed out was another story but Regina knew something was going on with them. She just wasn't for sure if Emma realized it or not.

But Emma knew it too. She felt it deep in her soul, in her bones. Regina did something to her, made her feel things she never felt before. It was confusing but it made sense. It was wild but it was tame. It was passion and it was desire. Regina, even with her cool expression, she was feeling it too.

Maybe it was love or if anything, lust. Who were they kidding? They knew exactly what it was and that was the most terrifying thought either had ever had.

Emma turned to look around to see the same thing from the night before. Trees, forest, magical flying creatures. Frustration took over and she did her best to think clearly. She didn't want to think about this Eros or Cupid guy. He worked his magic on them and it worried her. Scratching her head she tried to think rationally but oddly enough she kept thinking about Regina. Her eyes trailed back to the brunette standing some feet from her looking at her in a strange way.

Their eyes locked and something seemed to slowly come awake in them both. A warm feeling bubbled up and it took everything Regina had to say, "Your parents."

Emma frowned obviously confused, "Huh?"

"We've been out here far too long and over night. Surely Mary Margaret and David must be worried." Regina couldn't focus for the life of her. She was trying to believe what she was saying but the words she spoke felt foreign. All she could really think about was the beautiful blonde before her...and ripping her clothes off of her and making love with her. Love not sex. That very thought scared Regina shitless but she tried to keep from freaking out. Her brown eyes looked at Emma intently while the blonde stared at her just as oddly. Something was happening...

"Oh. Right." Emma gulped, her throat was suddenly dry as she admired the beautiful woman, "My parents. We should..."

"Go back."

"To the boat."

Regina nodded a little too enthusiastically before passing the blonde, "Yes, of course."

Emma turned to watch the woman go feeling entirely off kilter. Her mind felt fuzzy, like she was slightly drunk but not from any kind of alcohol. Something else. Regina didn't look to be doing well herself. Her eyes were wide, she carried herself on shaky legs still but it was strange to see the normally poised Regina Mills look so nervous and unsure.

Emma pointed out in an over exaggerated way, "And find Henry. We have to find our son."

"Yes, of course." Was all Regina could say as she held her chin, her eyes fluttered around anywhere but Emma.

"Shit, we seriously need to find that Eros guy. I don't know about you but I'm just kind of jumbled here. And he knew about Henry!" Emma yelled, she ran her hands through her knot filled blonde hair. Her fingers tangled up in the mess of hair and grunted with frustration. Kicking her feet around she felt her heart rate accelerate as Regina caught her eyes.

"That's a wonderful thought, dear but we don't find him. Eros finds us."

"You have the sexiest voice I have ever heard." Emma said without a thought. She slapped a hand over her mouth and blinked wildly. Regina stood a little taller, arching an eyebrow she held a sexy stare that only made Emma lose what little control she had. Taking a hesitant step forward Emma still had her hand over her mouth but never broke eye contact from the brunette. A sliver of a smile formed wickedly over Regina's face as she stepped forward too. All kinds of thoughts flooded her mind. Thoughts of a sexual nature and Emma Swan but so much more.

Realizing what she was doing Regina stopped herself from moving any further. Emma stopped herself as well. Breathing heavily like she had been walking through a desert without water for days, Emma gulped, "What the hell is going on with me?"

Regina stepped a few feet back and turned towards the way she was sure would lead them back to Hooks boat. Holding a hand to her chest she felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she said, "You're not the only experiencing...whatever we're experiencing."

"You are too? Thought it was just mean even though he blew that red shit on you too. What is it? I mean, I don't...I don't want to say...I just...I think I need to...I'm really confused right now." Emma muttered like a crazy person. Regina had a good idea what was happening to them but didn't want to say it aloud. Emma wouldn't believe her but she had to say something.

"I don't know much about Eros but I know some. I don't know exactly what we're experiencing or how to stop it but what I know about Eros, contrary to what many think..." Regina's voice broke out in that low raspy sex-filled tone that only caused Emma to groan in a way she felt entirely too embarrassed to let out, "...Cupid doesn't shoot an arrow at two people and make them fall in love. His story is much different than how many perceive him to be."

"Meaning?" Emma asked, her eyes trailing over the backside of Regina's body.

"Cupid or Eros, whichever you prefer to call him, goes after those that love one another already but have done nothing about it. He brings the love that the two feel for one another to the surface. He doesn't force those to feel love for someone if it isn't there." Turning to find Emma's eyes, Regina continued, "Eros brings those who belong together...together."

Emma couldn't help but laugh a little strangely, "That's kind of crazy because if that's true...it can't be. It's me and you, Regina." Gesturing between them with her hands, Emma laughed again, "So, you're saying Cupid worked his magic to bring us together because we _belong_ together?"

Regina said in her best even tone, "I don't know if we belong together, Emma but that is what I know about Eros. What I also know is I am having the strangest urges in regards to you as we speak but I'm fighting those urges."

"By urges you mean..." Emma asked curiously.

"I'd rather not say aloud but if I had my way we'd be locked away in a bedroom far away from here. We'd most likely spend days on end in rigorous sessions of love making." Regina gasped at her own words she had just spoken. Holding a few fingers to her mouth, Regina cleared her throat, "I haven't the slightest idea where that came from."

"I really would like to take you out to dinner first before any of that happened, Regina," Emma smiled sweetly but slapped her hand over her mouth in shock again, "What the hell?! Where is this coming from?! I was fine when I woke up and then I looked into your eyes and I just...you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever...goddammit!" Emma punched her fists in the air dramatically and kicked her feet around like a petulant child. Still, Regina found it adorable.

Regina stated, "We need to get back to the boat. Gold may be able to help us."

"Right. Gold. He knows things. He can do something about this before it gets out of hand." Neither noticed as Emma was speaking that they had both walked closer to one another. Their eyes were on one another but they turned to head towards the direction they were sure led back to their group and began their walk back. They started to walk before it finally hit them both.

Stopping, they peered at one another curiously before looking down with surprise at their joined hands. How their hands clasped together, their fingers laced together and when it happened was beyond them. No words came to them as they dropped hands like fire had just touched them. Emma laughed nervously, "I think things are already getting out of hand. No pun intended."

"We should keep some space between us." Regina pointed out taking a few steps away from Emma. The blonde nodded and did the same as they began to walk again. They didn't speak the rest of the way through the forest but that didn't stop them from looking at the other in such a way that would make anyone go weak in the knees.

Whatever Cupid had done it was working over time on them because they could barely keep their eyes off of each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tagging this authors note from 'Permanent Thing' onto here too - sorry if you've already read it. Thank you all so much again, I truly do appreciate it very much.**

**Thank you to everyone taking the time to read and leave a comment for this story. I truly do appreciate it. I've been pushing myself to get back into this writing thing because honestly my heart just hasn't been in it. When I first started writing nearly a year ago I practically updated every other day. I loved writing and loved being able to write for all you amazing people. ****But then those that loved slinging negativity my way, bullying me and just being downright miserable to me on this site started pushing me towards giving it all up. I don't think people really understand the crap I've had to deal with on this site or that I have a life outside of this and in that life things happen. (Sad thing is, I know I'm not the only one and I know a lot of others have given up writing because of those who think they can say whatever they want to the writers on this site.) So, when I do or say something it's perceived in a different way or me being a bitch or apparently being rude to my readers. **

**I take my stories down, people get pissed, I get it but I really don't think most realize all I've dealt with on here that has made me want to give up on writing. I try to focus on the positive, I try to keep with my laid back nature but some people in this fandom/site are down right nasty for no good reason and I've been on the receiving end of it since day one because of my writing and what I've done. It's ridiculous. **

**I truly do appreciate all my fans and readers from the bottom of my heart, I really do which is why I'm pushing to keep up with my writing. I enjoy it and I want to keep doing it but it's really hard when people feel like they have the right to judge me, make assumptions about me and say _rude _things to me. Notice PM is off and it will stay off for these very reasons.**

**Guest reviewer Ann - I'm rude to my fans? Sweetheart, you haven't seen rude. I have respect for my fans/readers, but I have ****_no _****respect for those who feel/think like they have the right to judge me when I take down ****my**** stories or think they know me because of my actions. You don't know me, you haven't dealt with the things I've dealt with on here and you have no right saying such a thing to me. **

**To the fans, I'm really trying here. My heart isn't in it as it once was when I started writing but I'm really trying for all of you and myself.**

**To those who have a problem with me/my stories, move on, leave me alone, don't read my stories. I don't understand what's so hard about that. As I learned in grade school - if you don't have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all. Easy as that. We all enjoy SQ here so why tear each other down and treat each other like crap? There's no point to act so nasty to one another. **

**If it seems like I am coming off like a bitch, I am sorry, I'm not trying to be but I'm exhausted. I wasn't like this when I first started on this site. But it's felt like a fight over time on here and it's wore me down but to the loyal readers/fans - I really, REALLY do appreciate it. Thank you all so much for taking time out to read/alert or leave a comment. It keeps me pushing myself to continue writing so thank you.**

**yesokmaybe - you asked about me weaving in any of the other Primordial four, I will say that I'd like to. I'm still trying to figure something out with that but for now they'll mainly deal with Eros. This story had been planned to be a small five chapter thing but I'm coming up with a bit more to make it a little longer so I'm working on maybe working in another of the Primordial four or maybe all. But for now, Eros will be more prominent in it dropping in on them both from time to time. He has an agenda and a lot is riding on Emma and Regina actually giving in. Thank you for the comment and question!**

**And to everyone taking time to read and comment on my story, any one of my stories, thank you from the bottom of my heart :) I truly do appreciate it!**

* * *

The trek back to the Jolly Roger kept quiet and uneventful between the two confused women. That, however, didn't keep them from sneaking glances at one another from time to time. A good distance was kept between them but oddly enough there was a pull and they had to force themselves to keep the distance. A wide array of feelings rushed through them both but they kept their minds, as much as they could, on just getting back to the boat.

But every now and again Emma wanted to blurt out how beautiful Regina looked while Regina wanted to profess to the other woman a sudden need to stare longingly into those beautiful green eyes.

It was strange.

When they finally made it Snow and Charming practically tripped over their own feet running to grab Emma into a large hug. The blonde took it but let her eyes slide over to find Regina walking away slowly towards Hook. Instantly a surge of jealousy hit her as she glared at the pirate who honestly wouldn't stop staring at Emma. Gold was nowhere in sight but it was hard to concentrate on anything with Snow White and Prince Charming crying and hugging their thought to be lost daughter.

It didn't take long until Snow turned to find Regina and screech at her, "What did you do? What bright idea did you have to keep Emma overnight in the middle of the Neverland forest where she could have been killed! I swear, Regina, do you ever think about anyone but yourself?!"

"Whoa! You can stop that accusation right there!" Emma yelled, her eyes hardened as Snow whipped around at Emma's raised voice. Regina remained silent with an even look standing by a surprised Hook. After everything that had happened and their run in with Eros, Regina thought it best to stay quiet. She didn't trust herself enough to speak even though she wanted more than anything to tear into Snow White. But to have Emma stand up and stop Snow from saying anymore did make the brunette smile inwardly.

"_Emma_."

"No, don't _'Emma'_ me, Mary Mar - Snow." The blonde breathed hard, Charming was too stunned by Emma's outburst to say anything. It was between his wife and daughter now and it was best to stay out of it until he was really needed. Emma grunted, "Why do you automatically assume it's Regina's fault that we got lost in the woods? You have no idea what happened! For all you know it could have been my bright idea to get us lost but no, you go ahead and attack Regina because everything bad that happens is her fault." Emma shook her head, "That's such crap."

The former Evil Queen's eyes dazzled at Emma's words and her look of surprise shined brightly. Plus, Regina was impressed by Emma's restraint from making some uncomfortable statement in regards to Regina.

They had decided to leave the run-in with Eros out while Regina did offer to talk to Gold privately and see if he knew anything about the God in question.

Regina may have thought too soon on Emma's restraint though.

"Okay, lets just be honest here. We all know that this really has to do with the fact that Snow is jealous because of how beautiful Regina is." Emma said in all seriousness. Snow's eyes widened, Charming appeared completely confused and Hook grinned like some kind of perverted adolescent teenager. Regina, however, kept a cool resolve but her heart thundered hard in her chest as she felt herself melt at hearing Emma's words. The feeling was confusing to her but she listened as Emma looked to the brunette standing by the pirate, "It's not Regina's fault that she's a walking, talking goddess...shit!"

The panic overtook and Emma slapped a hand over her mouth but it didn't help because she continued to speak with no restraint, "We all know how beautiful Regina is! She's obviously the fairest of them all! Those legs! Fuck, those legs! And her eyes! The lips, oh my god her lips are so damn perfect! And when she smiles it's like a million doves are released and the angels in heaven are all singing - DAMMIT!" Her voice ended in a high squeak. Her eyes flitted between everyone but she couldn't stop. It felt like it was all building up and she kept her hand over her mouth but she couldn't stop. It was the worst kind of word vomit but it just kept wanting to come out and when she looked at Regina that didn't help either. Everything amplified when Regina and Emma let their eyes meet.

Everyone stared at her. Snow looked about ready to have a heart attack before she worked on trying to form a response but it was Emma who of course, spoke up again.

"Shut up! Leave me alone! I need a moment!" The blonde screamed before running off down the beach chanting to herself, 'No, no, no, just stop talking, idiot!' But everyone heard her. All watched the running blonde and Snow thought to run after her daughter but instead, she stood dumbfounded at what she had just heard. Slowly, she turned to look at Regina who let her eyes look between the three now staring at her completely confused.

Regina should have felt some kind of satisfaction at what had just transpired but she felt her own panic because it began to rise in her as well. Restraint to remain silent and just walk away slipped from her grasp as she looked straight into Snow White's eyes and calmly said, "I have a reoccurring fantasy about a locked bedroom, Emma, a jar of peanut butter, a feather and a silk bandana to cover those beautiful eyes of hers for the enhancement of her own pleasure. I'd love nothing more than to hear her breathlessly say my name in ecstasy while she writhes beneath me wildly."

Snow audibly gasped as Regina held a hand to her mouth, but just as it did with Emma, it was no help.

Regina furrowed her brows in irritation at the words that escaped her lips, "I would very much like to take Emma out on a date and then spend all night making love to her."

Charming looked like someone threw a brick at his head and lived to tell the tale while Hook looked completely enthralled by the Queens admission. Regina couldn't take her eyes off of Snow who looked ready to faint, puke, faint again and then crawl into a hole and hide for a little bit. She should be taking some pleasure in Snow's uncomfortable and horrified look but Regina felt powerless in holding in her private thoughts and had to find Gold. She needed help and even though she wanted to go after Emma she knew it'd only end in them gazing at each other and offering compliments to one another before admitting how much they wanted each other and most likely giving in to that want.

Instead, Regina looked between the three surprised people and slowly backed away with her hand still clasped over her mouth. It was the best she could do without having a reaction like Emma did.

XxX

Gold was locked away in his room and while Regina fought hard to explain what had happened while gushing over how perfect Emma was in her eyes, which stunned the imp who had been around a long time but still found the way Regina was acting to be the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. The man proved useless for once. He had never crossed Eros or any God for that matter and offered up no explanation on how to deal with this 'love spell' Emma and Regina were under. Regina kept reiterating it wasn't a spell necessarily but something more that was bringing hidden and true feelings out and making any kind of inhibitions come out.

What Regina got out of it all was they were pretty much screwed. There was no fighting it or 'curing' it. Gold figured that it had to run its course until what needs to happen, happen. She asked what he meant by that but he didn't really know. The only one with the answers was Eros himself but he was missing in action.

Gold said he'd explain to Snow, Charming and Hook what was going on since it took nearly an hour for Regina to really get out what had happened in between her mooning over Emma. She feared he'd turn it into something extreme but she couldn't face any of the others and try to tell them what was going on. Surely Snow would have a fit and was maybe still in a catatonic state since that was how she looked before Regina came to see Gold.

For now, Regina wanted to hide away in her cabin and hope that Emma was okay. But then, she figured Emma would be in there after making her way back from her 'moment alone'. Sharing a cabin on the ship with Emma and Emma alone may not be the best idea now but Regina was too exhausted to do anything about it.

Exiting Gold's cabin, Regina stopped and took a heavy breath readying herself if Emma happened to be in their cabin once she made here journey towards it but something stopped her.

That part of the ship was quiet and empty with no one else around but a fine red mist traveled in the air before someone softly said, "I could have told you he'd be no help."

"Trying to drug me again?" Regina shot back as Eros came from the shadows. Dressed as he was before with his white hair and sparkling blue eyes, it made Regina not react harshly. There was something calming about him and she hated not being able to feel something negative towards this powerful being.

"No, just my calling card." He smiled, waving his hand around the red mist flowed beautifully in the air before he looked at her, "And I didn't drug you. All I did was release your inhibitions. Just a friendly push."

"Yes, so very friendly." Emma replied dryly, "Emma ran off in a panic yelling like an idiot and I admitted to my arch nemesis how much I want to make love to her daughter. As well as a certain fantasy I've had that involves Emma. Not a very detailed one but still, it is quite embarrassing."

"Emma's fine. You both are. I told you it'd be awkward and I should have warned you that Rumplestiltskin would be no help." Eros stared at the closed door to Gold's bunk before he sighed, "He fancies himself something he's not. His power isn't even his own. It's been passed down from person to person over the centuries - diluted and impure. He is guided and ruled by his dagger and still thinks himself a God."

"But he's not." Regina added as the God smiled with a nod before he countered, "I have my orders but I am not ruled or controlled by some weapon. What I do is for the better and not just for my own gain."

"Emma and I falling in love is for the better?"

"You two are already in love." The man smiled widely, he looked boyish and young when he smiled which made Regina smile as well before actually hearing what he had said. The smile was contagious but she turned serious as he offered, "You two have fallen for each other but are unwilling to accept it or even recognize it. Now, it's just a matter of you two actually coming together."

"What do you mean by that? Consummating the relationship?" Regina asked lowly, "Are you suggesting I sleep with Emma Swan?"

He laughed wholeheartedly, "I am not suggesting anything. I am just trying to have an adult conversation with you since you're the more level headed one between you and Emma." That may be the truest statement Regina had ever heard.

"Why is it so important for Emma and I to be together?" Regina's interest was high and it seemed Eros was willing to give some answers. It didn't hurt to try.

The God looked off, he seemed to be thinking over something before he snapped his wrist and a rolled scroll appeared in his hand. Regina tried not to look impressed as he flicked his wrist again and the scroll unraveled. The parchment rolled on and on until the man stopped it from going anymore and looked it over carefully before leaning closer to the woman, "Look here, your majesty."

Leaning forward she looked to where his right pointer finger now lay on the scroll. She could see there were pairs of names all written down. Some were crossed off, most weren't but the pair of names he was pointing at were crossed off. Neatly written was _Regina Mills and Daniel Boyd. _A lump formed in Regina's throat at seeing her ex-fiancées name. No tears came to her eyes yet but a flutter of anguish quivered within her before Eros waited for her to read what was next to their crossed off names.

Strangely, their names may have been crossed off but her name was underlined - Daniel's wasn't. The tears came then when she finally saw the two words next to their names - _First love. _

Slipping the parchment further, Eros softly whispered with an extended finger, "And here."

She wiped a fallen tear from her eye before she settled her brown eyes on a pair of crossed off names again.

_Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy._

This time Emma's name was underlined while _'First Love' _was next to their names as well.

The scroll slipped farther into his hands towards the very top. There were a handful of names again, most crossed off this time but a few not. She noticed however the two words next to the pairs of names weren't all _First love._

"And lastly, here." His finger extended to a pair of names not crossed off. The fact that they were towards the beginning of the scroll made Regina assume they must be something special but she wasn't entirely prepared to see what he was pointing out.

_Emma Swan and Regina Mills - True love_

But there was something in parentheses next to 'true love' that made Regina's breath catch. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing. She caught those steely blue eyes as he said, "What is written here is what is known and very real. It is meant to be."

"This can't be." Regina gasped, her eyes glanced back down at the words in parentheses. True love next to her name and Emma's was enough of a shock but the other part nearly knocked the wind out of her. She felt faint unable to really comprehend it as Eros replied, "But it is. So it is written so shall it be. I am not the one who wrote these names out. This comes from a higher power and this is my life's work to assure what is put next to all these names come to be."

Shaking her head, Regina laughed mirthlessly, "I'm the Evil Queen. She's the daughter of Snow White; the savior of the curse I enacted almost 30 years ago and you are going to show me a list of names and claim that...that...this is my destiny?"

Holding the scroll out to her again, he pushed, "But she is your intended. Emma is your true love, she is your..."

"Utter those other two words and we will have a problem. I do not care if you are a God..."

His lips curled in a delightful way as he replied, "Your majesty, I am a God and you may be the _former _Evil Queen of The Enchanted Forest but you do not frighten me. Emma Swan is your true love and she is your **soul** **mate**, just as it says right here."

He held up the scroll again pointing to what was written there: _Emma Swan and Regina Mills - True Love (Soul mates)_

Regina didn't want to believe it. Daniel was her true love, her soul mate. If he wasn't then everything she had done would have been for nothing. All she did, losing him, losing her happy ending. It was all for nothing.

"Daniel was never meant to be your happy ending or your true love," Eros knew the woman's mind was racing a mile minute. Showing her the scroll may have been a bad move but he felt it could be helpful. At least he hoped.

"He was my true love. _My_ everything."

"Your first love and your everything then. What happened to him and yourself made you the woman you are now and has led you to your true love. To your soul mate. Your union with Emma is one I have been waiting for, for years. Top of the list, sweetheart." He pointed out the fact that their names was high above any others before he rolled it out lower again until he smiled to himself and showed another pair of names. They were crossed off but neatly written there was Snow and Charming's names. Next to their names were true love as well but they didn't have soul mates beside their true love.

He smiled widely and whispered, "Take this little piece of information however you want. The fact that their names are much, much lower on my list and are missing soul mates next to their true love. I cannot divulge the reasons for this but just know that the names higher up on the list are far more important and those that have soul mates next to their names is of the highest importance."

Regina asked numbly, "What does it mean when the names are crossed off?"

"That I was successful in assuring that union. Names left uncrossed mean I am working on making it so."

Gathering herself Regina moved away from him not wanting to speak anymore. She wanted to hate what he had just shown her, she wanted to reject it and think it was completely wrong but instead all she could think of was Emma. All she wanted was Emma and the tears formed in her eyes again because it was all true. She knew it, she just didn't want to accept it.

"All I've been doing is talking about how much I'd like to make love to Emma. Add onto that the way her and I clashed back in Storybrooke. I tried to poison her as I did with her mother," Regina stated somberly, she then laughed humorlessly, "How is that true love?"

"I've seen enough and been around long enough to safely say love makes you do crazy things. And how you've been acting is your way of trying to restrain yourself, guarding yourself. You have a better control on what I've done. Emma is fawning over you uncontrollably while you are expressing your physical intentions for her instead of how she's reacting. But admitting you want to make love to her is still much more intimate than saying you'd just like a good shag from the savior," Rolling his wrist the scroll disappeared before he added, "You did say you'd like to take her on a date which I think is a first for you, Regina."

"I've never even been on a date." Regina snapped.

"First time for everything." He replied with a small smile.

"This is completely ridiculous!" The woman growled, "How can I be in love with Emma Swan? How can _she_ be my true love and my soul mate? That is preposterous! She's the daughter of those two idiots and I'm beginning to see their being idiots is rubbing off on her! And she cares too much! She has a beautiful soul! She's incredibly sweet with me, she looks at me like I'm the most beautiful thing in the world when it's really her who is..." Holding her face in her hands, Regina sighed, "...what the hell am I even saying?"

"You're just saying what you already know and believe about her," He chuckled lightly, "Including the idiot part."

"We can't be focusing on this now, not while we're trying to find Henry."

"As I said, I've been waiting for this for some time, Regina." Eros gave a comforting look to the woman, "I may be a God but for some reason I had trouble keeping myself in Storybrooke. I could only go there for a short amount of time. My intended plan was to get you two with the friendly push early on when Emma came to town but I couldn't keep myself grounded. The curse was strong enough to keep me from staying for too long for some reason. But here in Neverland, I am able to come and go and stay as long as I need. It isn't ideal but it needed to be done and I do mean it when I say Henry is fine. You two will find him soon enough but try to focus just a little on yourself and Emma."

"You mean giving in to that idiot?"

Eros grinned, "Your terms of endearment for the savior are adorable, your majesty." Adjusting his jacket, he leaned closer to her face with a lowered voice, "But it doesn't hide the fact that you have fallen head over heels in love with her." He winked one of those steely blue eyes before disappearing in a mist of red before her.

XxX

Emma ran up and down the beach until she was exhausted and actually calm. She hoped she could easily avoid her parents and Hook so she didn't have to try and explain to them what was going on. She'd save that for tomorrow. Luckily, they were nowhere in sight making her way onto the Jolly Roger and towards her cabin she shared with Regina. That thought finally dawned on her and she worried about opening the door. Pressing her forehead up against the cool wood steadied her nerves before she flung the door open and went in like she was on a mission.

Ready to face Regina, or so she thought, Emma took in the cabin to find Regina lying on the top bunk with her back towards the door. Emma calmed at the sight and figured the woman had fallen asleep. Trying to keep a level head and not act like some kind of crazed person in love was exhausting and Emma saw the appeal to a nap.

Slowly, she moved towards the bunk quiet not to wake the woman. There may have been a small part of the blonde that wanted to wake the beautiful woman but she knew it was best to leave Regina be. It was strange though, standing there and staring at Regina's back, her sleeping form, Emma heard something she shouldn't.

Her hand reached out to Regina but she stopped when it got louder.

Music.

**_Cupid, draw back your bow  
And let your arrow go  
Straight to my lover's heart for me, for me  
Cupid, please hear my cry  
And let your arrow fly  
Straight to my lover's heart for me_**

Emma pulled her hand back, her head whipped around the room but found nothing and no one. The song played like it was coming from a radio in the cabin but that was impossible.

**_Now, I don't mean to bother you  
But I'm in distress  
There's danger of me losing all of my happiness  
For I love a girl who doesn't know I exist  
And this you can fix_**

"You're screwing with me, aren't you? Slowly trying to drive me crazy, huh? Well, it's not working!" Emma spoke lowly, her eyes wild as she looked around the cabin. Regina slept soundly still while the blonde huffed, "Are you trying to tell me something, asshole? Because if you haven't noticed, I don't really get things quickly so come out and say it instead of making me hear things!"

_"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one."_

The blonde growled at hearing Eros voice but no sign of him. She whipped her head around like a maniac ready to fight Cupid...the blonde stopped that thought and found it ridiculous. But such is life now for Emma Swan.

"This is crazy! Regina and I don't belong together." Emma tried to sound convincing but she really had a hell of a time doing so. A low chuckle in the air was sign enough that he didn't believe what she said either.

_"When you stop fighting what you feel you'll start enjoying what you so desperately want and need."_

The music played off until it was silent again and Emma was sure Eros was gone as well. She ran a tired hand over her face with a heavy sigh. She knew he was right and she hated that meddling jerk for being so very right. To Emma, she thought Eros figured it'd be so easy to give herself over to Regina or even Regina to do that to Emma. Did the so-called God of Love know who Emma and Regina really were? Who they have been to one another? The drama that has played out between them? The pain? The suffering? The attempted poisoning and such?

Emma Swan and Regina Mills were a far cry from love. Or so Emma tried to convince herself.

Grumbling, the blonde crawled into the lower bunk with a low grunt before she shut her eyes. Sleep overtook her instantly.

XxX

Regina woke with a start. An uneasy feeling overcame her along with a head rush that caused her to throw her legs over the side of the bunk and glide down to her feet in an unsteady way. Her breathing quickened, her heart thundered loudly and she began to sweat like she was in a sauna.

"What's happening?" The woman asked herself, she looked around in confusion before her eyes settled upon the sleeping form of Emma in the bunk below her. Suddenly, all that she had been feeling faded away like it had never been there to begin with. She pressed her head against her bunk with her eyes trained on the foolish blonde sound asleep.

The sight of Emma with her hands above her head, her face burrowed in the pillow and her body contorted in a strange way reminded Regina of how Henry slept. A smile worked it's way onto her lips at the thought.

She didn't understand the feeling she just experienced that was strong enough to wake her from her sleep. It felt like a panic attack or something worse but now it was gone. The instant it went away was the moment she saw Emma. That thought alone made Regina want to scream but she held it in figuring Eros was up to his tricks.

A part of her wanted to analyze it, work at understanding it but her exhaustion won out. She never took her eyes from Emma or paid any attention to the warm fuzzy feeling that began to fill her. Her toes curled, her heart jumped in her chest in the most delightful way and it was all because of Emma.

With an undignified grunt, Regina Mills willingly bent down and crawled into the bunk where Emma Swan was sleeping. Something echoed in Regina's mind that if she didn't do this then she wouldn't sleep. The fight to ignore that feeling didn't happen, instead, she gave in and felt herself melt into the blonde. The instant she curled up next to Emma she felt the woman respond even in her sleep. Their bodies molded together and sleep welcomed itself upon the disgruntled woman.

XxX

Emma slowly woke to feel something warm up against her. She thought she had fallen asleep on her stomach but she awoke to be on her back and something warm pressed up against her side. Her arm was wrapped tightly around the warmth curled up against her. A soft breath caressed her neck and it brought Emma awake much quicker.

She blinked her eyes open to move in the slightest to find Regina fit snug up against her. Emma was still in her bunk but with the added bonus of Regina. The brunette held an arm securely over Emma's stomach while Emma kept a protective arm around the brunette beauty. Her first instinct wasn't to wake Regina up and freak out. But that didn't happen. No, she found herself tugging Regina just a little more closer to her. And a simple thought that Regina woke up and made herself at home in Emma's bunk actually made the blonde smile.

She turned her face more into Regina's hair and without hesitation press a soft kiss to the crown of the former Queen's head. All of that just came so naturally and Emma let it. Maybe it was from not being fully awake or maybe the feeling of Regina up against her so deliciously but Emma enjoyed having Regina so close.

Cuddling with Regina in a small bunk really wasn't a terrible way to spend an afternoon.

However, when the door to the cabin opened some minutes later to reveal a horrified Snow White who then screeched at the sight of her daughter and arch nemesis cuddling really did sour that idea of a pleasant afternoon.

* * *

**What I have in store for this story is going to get a little more crazier. I'm mixing things up and blending the humor and drama together in a different way then I have before. I'm working at a more humorous story than angst. There does have to be some drama with both fighting the urge but as it goes on it'll be more humorous. It's new but hopefully you all continue to enjoy what I have planned.**

**Thank you again to everyone who is taking time to read, alert and comment on my story! I truly do appreciate it!**

**(Song - Cupid by Sam Cooke)**


End file.
